


The 19th letter S

by Siubhan



Category: Starsk - Fandom, Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draw the letter S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 19th letter S

The 19th letter 

Shall I put it on ink. 

Or draw it with my mouth. 

Wet and warm, in a tattoo. 

A few shapes who means so much. 

For you and me. To screw. 

My mouth goes from the nipple. 

Bends into a curve. 

Launch to sketch a line.

Along your Adams apple, 

That feeling starts, a little whine. 

I’m slightly shaking, lingering. 

It stirs, burns a lust inside myself. 

A detour downwards another knob. 

Gives a taste, the odor of lust. 

You start to shake, twist and sob. 

Stuck on your belly button. 

Teasing that cave with my tongue. 

Down the line. My goal is next. 

The two hard balls, 

they get me oversexed. 

And with a calligraphic curl. 

Up and down. 

I end on that hard erected top. 

Starsky screams for more seduction. 

“Yeah, you’re mine and I can’t stop”.


End file.
